


Waking up

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: Daryl waking up next to jesus.





	Waking up

Daryl usually wakes up before Jesus but instead of getting out of bed he just lays there and memorizes his face. Every crease, every line, every stray hair. He studies his face because you never know when you will lose someone you care about in this world. You never know when this will be the last morning they wake up together. The last time they will share a bed. The last time he gets to see that beautiful face. He thinks about the first time they met, the first time they kissed, the first time Daryl opened up to him, the first time Jesus told him he loved him. He stares at him and thinks about how much love he’s brought into his life. Eventually Jesus wakes up because he can feel Daryl staring at him, they laugh it off like it’s not a big deal but they both know why he does it. It’s a much deeper reason than he thinks he’s attractive. It’s because Daryl wants to make sure he never forgets him. He never forgets the man that brought him so much happiness. He never wants to forget the man that changed his life forever. Daryl never wants to forget Jesus.


End file.
